The Power of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Xoraan14
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya finally becomes self-aware and Kyon uses his trump card. Just what exactly lead up to this moment and how are things going to go from here? Slight HaruhixKyon story. My first ever fanfic!
1. Introductions

Well here we go, the two days wait period is finally over and I am ready to upload this story. This is a work of fiction covering what may happen after the events I predict will occur in novel 10. A short summary of the main characters and their abilities and characteristics can be found on this page. People who are familiar with the story so far may want to skip over this page.

Please rate this after reading it.....You will determine whether this story gets finished or whether I leave it as an incomplete fan fiction doomed to die first proper chapter shall be up within Twenty-Four hours

* * *

**The Power Of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

I had never in my wildest dreams expected my life to turn out this way. No matter how long I had to get over it I could not accept the fact that the people I hung out with were special and different from everyone else. No I wasn't talking about different as in mental and personality differences. I was talking about the fact that all my friends shared a common trait. They were all supernaturally gifted.

First there was Yuki Nagato. A silent Bibliophile who was the only member of the original North High Literature club. She was secretly an alien data life-form sent from beyond the stars by her master to observe and find the answer to their kinds own evolution. Yuki had saved my life many times but more specifically the incident with Ryoko Asakura and the Tanabata affair were the ones I would always remember. She liked to read and spent all day cooped up in the brigade room reading book after book after book.

Next there was Itsuki Koizumi. The Brigades own smiling doofus. Behind this smile though lies the real Itsuki Koizumi. Although he is yet to show me his true colours he has told me that one day he hopes to drop the facade and have a good old laugh about this. Itsuki Koizumi is an esper in disguise who works for a massive organisation. Although I am yet to meet the head of this organisation many of the 'Lower people' as Koizumi would put it have revealed themselves to me during the first year of high school.

Mikuru Asahina was the Brigades super-cute mascot and Tea server. Although Mikuru served us as maid and seemed helpless and normal, in reality she was a time-traveller from the future sent back to the past. Mikuru has a special role in the Brigade as she would warm my heart every time she gave me a cup of her delicious tea. Not only that but just the sight of her would warm me to the core. Miss Asahina would also cosplay in various outfits as the Brigade chief demanded it. Now up till now my eyes had been graced by many of Miss Asahina's cosplay outfits including a Nurse, A battle waitress and my personal favourite The maid outfit.

This next person was the Brigade commander who made sure each and every one of my days on this earth were never boring and uninteresting. Haruhi Suzumiya was the kind of girl who would just never sit still no matter how many tranquilisers someone would shoot her with. She was the kind of person who believed in the supernatural and devoted her life and to an extent ours to finding these supernatural events. And just so you know Haruhi has no Idea that the people closest to her are in fact the very supernatural creatures she wants. I did try telling her once but all that got me was a very big lunch bill she was supposed to pay.

As for the SOS brigade well that's the Spreading excitement all over the world with Haruhi Suzumiya brigade. It was started when I regrettably gave her the idea that if you are wanting something different you should just invent it. Of course when I said those words to Haruhi I had never expected that they would come back and haunt me. I bet you are asking yourselves If I hate the SOS brigade so much why don't I just quit it. Well that's impossible for two reasons. One I kind of like this new interesting brigade thing. Being and ex-believer in paranormal and supernatural existence I was shocked and excited to find that these things really do exist and have manifested around me.

Well not exactly me and that's the second reason. Haruhi is the most special of them all in the supernatural sense. She can create and change the world depending on what she wants. For instance she wanted an alien so Nagato appeared. She wanted an esper so that smiling idiot Koizumi came and she wanted a time traveller so Miss Asahina came. Because Haruhi wanted to be surrounded by the supernatural she created a world where she is. Right about now many of you may be wondering what wonderful and weird power I have. Well that's kind of the thing. I do not possess any supernatural skills, talents or even a supernatural relative. However according to the other three in the group I am the most important because I was chosen by Haruhi Suzumiya. Chosen for what I don't know, But I do know that if I ever tried to leave the Brigade there would be several people chasing me back so the world doesn't end.

And finally me, the second year junior high school student dragged into this all For now you can just call me Kyon. It's a nickname my aunt had for me and overtime it eventually became the name my sister spread to all my friends. I'm pretty that no one knows my real name anymore. Ah well that doesn't matter much to me.

Now the introductions and everything are over I think It's time I get into the story…..

* * *

Okay so I did the introductions at the start of the story. Now it's time for the stupid disclaimers.

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

Don't forget to rate =) I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Monday

Chapter one is here. As you may have guessed from it's title this story will follow a day-by-day time frame. I have already got Tuesday done and will do Wednesday as soon as possible. Your reviews will ultimately decide whether I continue to upload the next chapter or not so you have the power to continue this story if you want.

If I get one review outlining the positives and negatives of the story I will continue with Tuesday within the next 24 hours.

* * *

Chapter One:Monday

It was after class on a hot summer day and sweat dropped down over my brow as I walked from my class to the familiar SOS brigade clubroom in the annexed literature clubroom. The SOS brigade had been occupying it for just over a year and we had nearly been told to evacuate. However Haruhi wasn't one to compromise on her important plans and we stayed in the room even after the year ended. I reached the door and raised my had to knock. Even after a year Miss Asahina still forgets to lock the door while she is changing into her outfits. Not wanting to cause a fuss I raised my hand and knocked twice on the glass window that was covered by a piece of blue paper.

"Come in" A familiar voice said.

I opened the door and saw three people. The first was Yuki Nagato who was in her normal corner reading a book. Todays book seemed to be called 'Mysterious Mysteries of Mysterious origins.' The cover was in Japanese but I was sure it was just a translated novel. As I entered Nagato didn't even look up to see it was me. Although I think I saw her head move a fraction of a millimeter. That's what I had been reduced to by this alien-girl. Reading slight inclinations of the head and subconsciously thinking that they were representing normal human traits. The second was Itsuki Koizumi who sat across the table of the clubroom with his usual smile on his face. When he noticed I had arrived he motioned at the board game we had yet to finish from yesterday. "Not just yet" I replied and I saw him nod and turn around to face the third person in the room.

Sitting at the head of the table on a desk that had been shoved up against it was the Brigade Commander. Upon my enterance she had peered over the monitor of the computer in front of her and stood up. Placing her hands on her hips and putting her best pout face on she rushed up to me and grabbed be by my red necktie. "Kyon! You are late," she accused pulling my necktie so I was forced to bend down to her level which was about a head or so smaller than me. "You had the Brigade worried. We thought the student council president may have kidnapped you for a great ransom."

I looked over to Koizumi who shrugged. If there was anything to be concerned about regarding the Student council president then this was the man who would have the most credible information. Since it was in fact the organisation of espers that Itsuki belonged to that put the current president in and controlled him like a puppet recently. This was of course a way that the organisation could keep Haruhi busy and prevent anymore closed spaces from occurring in her boredom.

If you are wondering what closed spaces are then I will tell you. They are created from Haruhi's subconscious. They were empty grey world where giant blue monsters would wreak havoc among the buildings in the city. All this would go on in a sealed dimension separate from the world in which the human race and any others that occupied it currently inhabited. Being an esper Koizumi could enter these at will and with the help of a few esper comrades he could destroy the giant. Destroying the giant would in turn destroy the seal of the dimension and it would disappear completely. However if these dimensions were not destroyed then they would continue to eclipse the world and when that happened the espers predict the world would end along with it. What was the point to these apocalyptic zones you may ask. They alleviated Haruhi Suzumiya's stress. Seeing as this explanation took us away from the story at hand I would like to get back to it immediately.

I looked around the room for the only Brigade member not currently here in the room. Where was Miss Asahina? I hope Haruhi did not send her on an errand clad in her maid outfit. She was already very desirable among the male population and did not need to give them a reason to take advantage of her. I pulled a collapsible metal chair out from under the table and sat down across from Koizumi. This was our normal board game playing position. "Where has Miss Asahina gone" is what I would have asked had Koizumi not beat me to it. "When are we expecting Miss Asahina to come back?" Koizumi asked out loud as if to anyone who heard and would be willing to give him an answer. Haruhi who had returned to her original seat peered over the monitor again though this time at Koizumi. "She went to give something to Tsuruya for me," Haruhi answered before returning her gaze back to the screen in front of her.

Miss Tsuruya was a third year who was in the same class as Miss Asahina. Although she was not an official member of the Brigade she had participated in nearly every one of our activities including the winter Co-ed, the baseball game and the movie that was destined to fail from the start. This wasn't all I knew about the rich friend of the lovely Miss Asahina. From what I could gather the Tsuruya family was included in whatever plan Koizumi's organisation was coming up with.

"What did you give to Miss Tsuruya?" I asked almost half afraid of the answer, but since I knew noone else would question it I went ahead. Haruhi peered once again over the monitor and looked me squarely in the eyes. "I gave her an invitation to a little party I am throwing together," Haruhi replied before turning her chair and looking out the window at the main school building. "Since it is the last year for both her and Mikuru I thought it would be nice to celebrate every single second of it." Haruhi then got to her feet and was over in front of me in an instant. A feat that covered getting up and running over to me before I could even notice. She bent over me and with the same expression that had made me fear for my life time and time again she changed the direction of the conversation "It's on Friday after school. You can come right?"

I paused speechless at the intimidating look I was receiving from the full-beam Haruhi glare. Once again it looks like that girl is going to eat up my time. "I'm not doing anything as of yet," I replied throwing Haruhi back an expression that said 'Could you not be so close' "I suppose I can come." As soon as I said those lines the stern face that was in front of me lightened as Haruhi giggled as she turned to Koizumi who didn't need prompting to answer "I may be a little late to this party but I can assure you my attendance." Sometimes I got a little sick of his constant ass-kissing and wished he would just tell Haruhi to go and stuff any plans she had for a party up somewhere very inappropriate."Good," Haruhi replied smiling even more and then she turned to look at the last member present in the room.

"…….." Nagato had just replied in her usual fashion. "Hey Yuki!" Haruhi yelled as she bounded over to the girl in the corner. "Are you able to come or do you have plans on Friday?" Without even looking up from her book Nagato said two words. "No plans." Looking like she had just won the lottery for the week Haruhi smiled the Half-moon smile that indicated trouble for me at least. "Mikuru will be able to come I'm sure and Tsuruya will just love to come to this get together" Haruhi announced proudly as she sat back down at the computer.

After the Brigade split up for the night I started the familiar walk home when Koizumi called out to me. "Hey," He shouted waving his hands beckoning me to him. "This Friday should be fun and interesting," He said matter-of-factly as he smiled his ass off. "Look whatever you or Suzumiya have planned for that day please leave me out of it," I warned while pointing at him just inches way from his nose. He laughed,"Not to worry I don't have anything planned it's just a normal party," He said as if to reassure me. "No scary organisation related activities had been planned for that day and I would hope I don't have to organise any."

Or course even though he said that something would always go wrong. Friday was indeed a day to fear as everything would go wrong in ways not even Koizumi could imagine.

* * *

Well. Thats the first real chapter of this story. Most of you can skip the small things I write at the bottom as they will usually be the same old disclaimers

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

**Special thanks:** Must be given to anonim1979 who fixed up a few sentence continuity issues


	3. Tuesday

Chapter 2 already. I may have been a bit too hopeful in asking you to review my story before you got the real meat in it. So here is the second chapter. Tuesday.

During my life I have realized there are a few weaknesses to my written language and in essence my story writing. For one I absolutely hate using the conventional sentence structure rules and Grammar. No matter how many teachers would try to correct this I would always end up making the same mistakes. Please keep this in mind when either reading or reviewing my story. Also I am from New Zealand so spelling for Organization is Organisation.

Enough of my personals..... I was very happy with this chapter and the incident with Haruhi and Kyon in this one kind of resembles what I think she would do. I already have Wednesday written and have an ending planned. This is not some 1 week Monday to Sunday story in fact around chapter six the names of the chapters will gain proper names and have relative input to the story. Although it says this on the synopsis of my story I am compelled to remind you that this is my first published fanfic.

Enjoy, Review and Wednesday will be up as soon as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2:Tuesday

When I woke up on that Tuesday morning I found Shamisen eagerly waiting at my door to be let out into the hall. It was strange enough that my sister hadn't let him out already but I chose to ignore that fact and get on with my day. I found myself ten minutes late for school and without needing further prompting I hurried to get myself ready for school before half-running up the hill that I had to climb everyday. When I arrived to school I found Haruhi lying on her desk in the class. This was a normal sight to see but what wasn't normal to see was that she had a large red bag which she was lying on. "Hey," I said casually walking into class and sitting down at the desk in front of me. Haruhi looked up and revealed to me the bright smile of hers "Tsuruya said she could come and wanted to know what to bring," She said excitedly while pointing to the read bag on her desk. "I don't know what's inside it but Tsuruya told me to open it on Friday." I peered inside a crack in the red plastic to see a small wrapped package. It would be just like Tsuruya to give us something mysterious and weird.

The rest of the day passed with minor hitches. Once again after the lunch bell had rang Haruhi raced out of the class to find the new recruit for our brigade. I had seen about twenty people all wanting to join the SOS brigade, However when they came under scrutiny from the brigade chief not a single one passed. "What exactly does she want in a brigade member?" I asked Koizumi one day after watching Haruhi reject all applicants. "I think she's waiting for a slider or something of that kind," He replied looking up at me and smiling. "After all we already have an esper, an alien and a timetraveller. All that remains on Miss Suzumiya's list is a slider." I sighed. Even if she does find a slider she will never know that she found one. I may as just wait around to see if one finds me. If that situation arises I'm sure there will be two different factions of sliders that I have to face. One for Haruhi and another for my old friend Sasaki.

Come to think of it I haven't seen Sasaki in a while. She wasn't even at Nagato's apartment when we saved her from Kuyoh the data entity the Canopy Domain had assigned to look after Sasaki. I haven't seen Tachibana Kyoko in a while either. She was the esper from a rival organisation to Koizumi's. I had seen that Sneering Bastard Fujiwara but it was only from afar and it was when Miss Asahina and I were on another one of Haruhi's city searching activities. Apart from it being the only time when he didn't come talk to us it was also the first day I had been in a group of three while searching the city. Upon seeing Miss Asahina turn pale at the sight of him Haruhi the other person with us looked to me and asked "Your friend?," in an innocent manner. I just said that I had never seen him before and it was probably some old guy who tried to grope Mikuru or something.

The afternoon lessons were the same as usual, boring and tedious. The sound of Haruhi's mechanical pencil scribbling on a piece of paper behind me was getting on my nerves. She had been writing something for the whole lesson and it was about time I found out what. "Hey," I said as I turned myself around to the desk behind me. "What are you doing?." Haruhi looked up at me before shoving the paper she was drawing on in her bag quickly. "Kyon," she said in a half nervous-half angry tone that I had never heard her use before. "Don't look at my work it's important brigade-chief related stuff. And besides you need to be taking notes for this lesson. You barely passed the test last year and I will not have you repeat this year again."

I turned back around and faced the board. Haruhi had never been nervous about anything she was doing so why start now? I quickly put the question out of my mind and began copying the important notes that the teacher had set for us. The rest of the lesson went quicker and when the bell rang Haruhi grabbed my arm and marched out of the room. When we didn't end up at the brigade clubroom I decided it was time to ask her what was going on. "Hey Haruhi," I managed to say between breaths. For a girl she can run way faster than me and this was even with the added weight of me that she was dragging. She turned her head and I noticed she wore a strange expression. " Just wait a minute Kyon we will be where I want to go in a while," She said turning back to look where she was going. She stopped in a random place in the middle of the school courtyard. What was she planning to do here? Make me run a thousand laps or something? Wait, this is no random spot on the court. If my memory serves me correctly here, which it usually doesn't. Then I believe this is the spot where I received my first kiss.

It was last year, during this time Haruhi had just begun the brigade and noticing that I was getting a bit too friendly with Miss Asahina she created a world in which we were then only people. Koizumi was able to penetrate the world for a while and Nagato managed to contact me over the computer but in the end it was just me, Haruhi and a bunch of the blue giants she had created. I managed to get her to want to come back to the real world by kissing her, but since then there was no signs to show that she was jealous of the amount of time I spent with Miss Asahina in the clubroom. Although she did create a bunch of closed spaces when Sasaki arrived back on the scene, I wonder if this is about Sasaki. Did Haruhi see her in the street on the weekend?

"Alright Kyon, spit it out," Haruhi said pulling my tie once again. "Pardon?," I asked while struggling to take my next breath. "Spit what out?. Haruhi looked at me with the angry eyes of a lion. "How did you manage to get into my dreams last year?," she spat releasing my collar. "Tell me now and I won't take any serious action against you." Crap. This was the one thing I did not have an answer for. As I stuttered nervously trying to find an explanation without telling her the real reason she seemed to get tired of my faked stupidity. "TELL ME NOW KYON GODDAMN YOU!!!," Haruhi shouted, her face red with rage. "TELL ME OR ELSE YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT." I already was regretting not being frank with her as my ears hurt like I had been right next to a speaker when someone screamed into the microphone, but I still wasn't planning on telling her anything and my nervous stuttering continued.

"I see," Haruhi said grabbing my necktie again. "So you want to do it the hard way then." I didn't have time to react as Haruhi grabbed my face and slowly bought it down to hers. She mumbled something that sounded like 'lets see if this jogs your memory' and before I knew it her lips were mashed against mine. Although it was the same person kissing me, this time it felt rough. Like she had forced herself to do this against her will. After about three seconds I felt myself flying backwards and I hit the pavement with a loud thud. "Do you remember anything now?," she asked angrily while standing over me. Even though she was still using that serious face I felt that somehow she had lightened up a little bit. I got to my feet and dusted myself off before launching into a long complaint. "What the hell?, what was that?, if you wanted a kiss you should have just asked me." I was about to continue but I noticed she was blushing slightly. "I see," she said in a melancholic tone all to familiar with her. "I'm going to go somewhere for a while. I expect to see you in the clubroom when I get back or you will receive a punishment beyond your comprehension."

She walked off in the opposite direction to the clubroom and I turned and walked off. Seriously, I knew Haruhi was pretty eccentric but that was crazy even for her. I rose my fist again like yesterday and knocked on the door of the brigade clubroom. "Come in," said someone behind the door. I walked in to find Itsuki Koizumi in all his smiley glory. "Well that was indeed a good show you just treated me to, however I fear of the repercussions of it all. Already my colleagues have called in reporting closed spaces bigger than the ones we faced when Miss Suzumiya saw your friend Sasaki. I'm afraid this time she is planning to do something bigger than anything we have faced before." I looked around the room and noticed Miss Asahina and Nagato were not there. Maybe Koizumi had asked them to leave so he could speak to me privately. "I don't understand why you are telling me this." I said sitting down in my usual chair. "Considering the circumstances there is really nothing else I could have done."

Koizumi looked over to the window and laughed. I noticed it was even more hollow than usual, just what was bothering him so much that he needed to upgrade his mask? "You see it's funny you should say there is nothing you can do," he said looking back at me with a serious expression. "I have been hinting to you the solution to this problem for quite sometime. However you are still unable to receive it as I intended." He looked down to his phone and then stood up. "I'm afraid you will have to excuse me," he apologized. "My colleagues need me and my assistance now, however I want you to think on what I have said over the past year regarding Miss Suzumiya. I'm positive you will get the message." He walked briskly toward the door before adding in "Eventually." As he disappeared down the corridor. I waited alone in the clubroom for Haruhi who took a total of two hours before she poked her head in the door and yelled "Brigade dismissed before she ran off again.

* * *

Well that's chapter two for you all. Heh I could so picture Haruhi dragging Kyon out to the courts and doing that. But enough of the random end of story stuff it's time for the Disclaimers.

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

Don't forget to rate =) I hope you enjoyed it.

**Special Thanks**: I have to give a special mention to anonim1979 who picked up on a few mistakes in sentence continuity. Thank you very much for doing this


	4. Wednesday

Third Chapter. Yay!!! This is where we get more of the story and the initial plot line. I would like to sincerely thank Sydon for being the first to review my story. I haven't finished Thursday yet and have only got the first two paragraphs under my belt, however there is alot of stuff I want to mix around before I publish them. I have already got the main storyline/plot figured out and have it jotted down on an A4 piece of paper hanging on the back of my bedroom door. My way of writing stories is to get the main plot out there and then write the filler. Thats why sometimes you may notice some events are vague and seem like they have been skipped over.

Wednesday was the longest chapter I have written to date and seeing as I haven't written too many of them it isn't really a bragging point. I won't continue uploading these on a 24 hour basis anymore. With senior exams coming up for me I wont be able to write as much as I want. But I will guarantee at least one chapter a week.

Without further delay enjoy the third chapter of my story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Wednesday

_Think on what I have said over the past year regarding Miss Suzumiya._ Those were the last words Itsuki Koizumi could spare me before he left to take care of some giant blue monsters destroying the city in those dark worlds Haruhi creates. _I have been hinting to you the solution to this problem for quite sometime._ What the hell did that mean. Dammit Koizumi you could have been clearer. I'm feeling that even Nagato would have given me more useful information than this. Well lets start thinking about possible solutions he could have hinted to me. Would Haruhi being god be the answer? I mean is that the whole point to this? Do I have to go around treating Haruhi like god each and every time I see her? No, that can't be it. Koizumi had only called Haruhi god or referred to her as one when I would bring it up, but if it was not that then what other things could he be meaning? Why am I even stressing over this? Why does any of Haruhi's foul moods have anything to do with what I have done? _Because you're the one Miss Suzumiya chose. You are the only person in this world Miss Suzumiya wants to be with._ Koizumi's words from the past echoed in my head like he had just said them. Did he expect me to think that of all the men Haruhi had dated in the past, all the men she would date in the future, I was the only one who would ever be perfect for her? No, of course that wouldn't be the case. I would have to tell Koizumi that his little trick didn't work. Then I would have to punch him for implying that so frequently. All this could wait until tomorrow though, right now all I am concerned about is getting a good nights sleep. The clock was already showing me that it was after midnight. With that in mind I turned over and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Kyon, wake up you will be late for breakfast," my little sister had wasted no time in waking me this morning. She even did it before the alarm rang which had also started screaming at me after my sister left the room. I quickly downed breakfast and got into my uniform before starting the all to familiar journey to school. Waiting at the school gate was a person who I never expected to talk to this early in the morning. The slim figuire of Yuki Nagato walked over to me before handing me a piece of paper. "What exactly is this Yuki?" I asked looking at the unfamiliar writing. It was addressed to me, but why was Yuki the one who gave it to me? From past experience I knew that this wasn't Nagato's handwriting, and this certainly wasn't Miss Asahina's either. "Itsuki Koizumi asked me to give that to you." Nagato said answering my question before walking off into the distance. She looked like she was headed straight to the clubroom, if that's the case then does she ever go to class? I put the trivial thought of Nagato's class attendance out of my mind and started to read the note Itsuki had left me.

_Hey_

_I'm afraid things are happening faster than we intended. The world was reconstructed earlier this morning at one-o-clock. So far the organisation is happy with the way things are, but certain groups are complaining over the slightly reduced power they have. I will get Miss Nagato to confirm how much power we have lost later on but for now I must tell you this._

My eyes looked to the side where Nagato had written ten percent neatly beside Koizumi's query. So the espers had lost ten percent of their power when Haruhi changed the world. I'm sure that ten percent won't be missed that much. My eyes turned back down at the paper and continued reading Koizumi's letter

_Currently we do not know what Miss Suzumiya desires in this new world. She is being cryptic about that part and even I cannot get into her head, however I am almost certain that the answer will reveal itself today. If not to me then most certainly you. Please cut the letter off here and hand this bit to Miss Suzumiya. It regards me not being able to attend the club meetings today, as always I am busy with important matters that must be taken care of immediately._

I looked at the rest of the letter and almost laughed. _Please excuse my absence from the clubroom and in addition school today Miss Suzumiya. I am out of town with a few relatives who only come to visit on rare occasions. I am sure I will be able to make this up to you eventually, if not tomorrow then I will bring a little surprise to the party on Friday. Yours sincerely Itsuki Koizumi._ Who did Koizumi think Haruhi was? This letter sounded like he was apologizing to the principal or his homeroom teacher for being away from class for a day. The '_please excuse me from the clubroom today and in addition school_' part really pissed me off. Shouldn't he be getting tired of constantly kissing Haruhi's ass? I decided to move away from the school gate and head to class. After all the sooner this day could be over the sooner that party would come. The sooner the party came the sooner I could have some time to myself.

Waiting inside the classroom was Haruhi who was looking extremely cute today as she was wearing her clothes in the exact same way as she has for the past year or so? What the hell is going on with me? Damn Koizumi I swear tomorrow I will use your head for a cushion. "Hey," I said casually as normal looking behind me at Haruhi. "How are things this morning?" Haruhi looked up at me with a face full of melancholy, regret and sadness. "I'm sorry Kyon, I may have gone a bit overboard yesterday," Haruhi said looking back down at the desk. "It's just that when I was looking at my journal of all the mysteries the SOS brigade and myself have not solved I realized that there was one there which has eluded me for a year. That was how did you manage to get into my dreams and tell me about your ponytail fetish, then the day after when I wear my hair in a ponytail compliment me on how nice it looks."

I was again stuck in that situation where I would either say too much and reveal myself to Haruhi or I would say too little and she would remain melancholic for a few more days. "Have you read about Sigmund Freud's research?," I asked Haruhi. "He said that peoples dreams reveal their inner desires. Could what you dreamed of be what you desired?" Haruhi looked up at me thoughtfully. She had her hand resting on her chin and I thought I could detect a little bit of a blush on her cheeks. Was Koizumi right all along? Did Haruhi desire a romantic relationship with me? My train of thought was disrupted by Haruhi's answer "This could not have been Freud's concepts because you told me of your ponytail fetish in my dream and then you told me my ponytail looked nice when I wore one the next day," Haruhi said with a proud look on her face. "I am one hundred percent sure that this was either some sort of deja-vu or a time slip, however I plan to look into this further and you will help me."

Great, I would be dragged into more stuff. Just as I was about to protest Okabe our homeroom teacher walked into class and started the lesson. I didn't have a chance to talk to Haruhi after this as I found the lesson surprisingly interesting. Maybe Haruhi changed the world to make me pay more attention in class, whatever the case was I would have someone I need to talk to about this when the lunch period begins. Once the lunch bell rang I was surprised to see Haruhi stick around the classroom for the first ten minutes. She was talking to me about various psychological theories and how they may contribute to the dream she had. I simply nodded and pictured Koizumi's face on Haruhi's. Was it possible that Haruhi liked Koizumi and was picking up on his amazing skill to bore people with a single jargon filled sentence. When she left I almost half ran to the clubroom. I wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

"Hey," I said to the person sitting in the chair in the clubroom. "Have you been here for long?" "….." Nagato simply turned her head and looked at me with her dark eyes. Then without answering my question she returned her gaze to her book. "Hey, Nagato." I said walking up to her "What," she replied in the same emotionless tone she had all this time. "Tell me what's up with Suzumiya. Why is she going all crazy and stuff?" Although I intended it to be a question it sounded more like a command. Nagato closed her book and looked at me again. I felt kind of uncomfortable as she glared at me unusually. "You and Haruhi Suzumiya have been covered in a burst of data that originated from Haruhi Suzumiya herself last night," Nagato said and then continued without taking a breath. "That burst of data still remains and is very secure. I cannot find a way around it and continue to feel its constant presence. This data is interfering with your personality and although it originated from Haruhi Suzumiya it has the same data sequence as that of Itsuki Koizumi and the four people we met on the island during the summer. The only conclusion I have at the moment is that she borrowed the energy of those from the espers and has used that to create this world."

Nagato then opened her book again and started reading again. I stood there open mouthed and stuttered unintelligibly. Gathering my senses I managed to ask Nagato one more question "What kind of data is this and have you ever felt it before?" Nagato didn't look up from her book when she answered me. "This is very common data but it cannot be identified as it has a large sequence code that exceeds the capabilities of even the integrated data thought entity. I have felt this data in various places. Haruhi Suzumiya has been releasing this data on a large scale recently and I felt this data around Itsuki Koizumi as well. Another type of this data was present at the field last year, however this data is significantly different to the kind the human Nakagawa released. This data is significantly stronger." Once again I was tongue tied. Nagato's terminology confused me and I left the clubroom after thanking her. She had said that Haruhi stole the data from the espers and converted into data that resides around us. The same data was also found in Koizumi and Haruhi herself, however the variant of that data was found in my old middle school acquaintance Nakagawa. If this was some game to confuse me into keeping Haruhi occupied then I'm afraid it could work.

The rest of the day went slowly. Haruhi insisted on stabbing me with her mechanical pencil every two minutes and when I turned around she would just gasp and look down at her book while scribbling in answers. When the end of the day bell rang I was forcefully pulled once again out of the classroom by the girl sitting behind me. Upon arriving at our destination, the SOS brigade clubroom I gave Haruhi the portion of the note Koizumi told me to give to her. She studied it intensely for a few seconds before opening the door. Miss Asahina was in the clubroom and I must add that she looked incredibly '_Normal'_ in her maid outfit. I swore at myself for such repulsive thoughts. Miss Asahina never looked anything else but stunning, maybe it was just the lighting that made me think that way. As I sat at the usually occupied table I read through my textbook. Since Koizumi wasn't here I better make good use of this time and do my homework now. As I stared at the assignment details in front of me my mind suddenly started painting a picture of Haruhi in the maids outfit. Her shoulders were exposed and the button was undone showing just the right amount of cleavage. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she had just the slightest blush on her cheeks.

My daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pull on my collar. I looked back expecting to see Haruhi standing behind me and nearly jumped out of my chair when I saw Yuki Nagato standing there glaring at me in the same way she had been earlier. I looked around the clubroom and saw Haruhi and Miss Asahina staring at the two of us. They were wearing shocked expressions and as I looked back at Yuki I noticed she had turned her head to look at Haruhi. "I am sorry," Yuki said before putting the book she had been reading on the shelf. She then grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. "uhh…ermm…Brigade dismissed," Haruhi declared still looking at me strangely. I bolted from the room hoping to catch Nagato on her way out of the school gate but I did not find her and decided to call her later that night. While I was waiting for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up I used the pen and notepad on the table and jotted down four words. _I love Haruhi Suzumiya_

_

* * *

_

Kyon has seemingly confessed to himself...Or has he?

**Disclaimer time!!!!!**

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

Don't forget to rate =) I hope you enjoyed it


	5. Thursday

Firstly I would like to sincerely apologize to everyone who is receiving emails from this site endlessly stating that new chapters have been added. This is not true as I have been doing some housekeeping with my files.(I didnt notice the replace chapter button at the bottom till it was too late) Thanks to reviews I was able to read over the previous chapters and fix the typo's.

This is the first half of Chapter Four:Thursday. It is the last boring chapter like this I am hoping to write before getting into the major points that answer the questions that rose earlier in the story. This will have to tie you over for a few days while I write the next few chapters in the short breaks I take from my revision.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Thursday.**

The phone that had been in my hand just a few seconds ago was now about an inch or two above the carpet dangling by the cord. I did not hear Nagato pick up the phone nor did I hear her near silent breathing through the receiver. All I could here was the daunting silence and four words screaming at me from the notepad just in front of my eyes. _I love Haruhi Suzumiya_. I could barely make them out as they were written in the most illegible handwriting I had seen since I was six years old, nevertheless I could still make them out. Just what was happening to me lately? First Haruhi forces me to kiss her on the courts, then I start thinking of Haruhi in Miss Asahina'a maid outfit and now I practically write a self confession of my love for Haruhi while I call Nagato on the phone. Crap, Nagato. I pick the receiver up and notice the breathing is still audible. No matter how long I wait to talk Nagato always stays on the other end.

"Sorry about that Nagato," I apologized sincerely while screwing the paper with my confession on it and put it in my pocket. "I see," Nagato replies after about five seconds. "Can you tell me why you shook my shoulders in the clubroom today?" I asked finally composing myself and getting to the real point of this phone call. "Levels of data emitting from Haruhi Suzumiya and yourself were extremely high. I was losing some of my basic functions like sight and my connection to the Integrated Data Thought Entity was being interrupted." I took a breath to reply but Nagato had more to say, "The data was coming from you this time in a level unseen in normal humans." I took another breath and attempted to speak again. "Do you know why the data was coming out of me?" I asked nervously. If I was interrupting the connection Nagato had with the Integrated Data thing then I would want to find a solution immediately. "Neither me or the Integrated Data Thought Entity have any conclusive explanation of why the data emerged from your body today." Nagato said before she hung up without saying goodbye. I tried to figure out what was going on but the phone that I had just hung up started ringing.

"Hello," I answered politely. "Ah good it's you," said a familiar voice I hadn't heard in a day. "Koizumi this better be important I just got off the phone with Nagato and she had some pretty confusing things to say. Not to mention the fact that I think I'm going insane." I replied as coldly as possible. I did not have time to listen to any of his crap this late at night. "Then I guess it's good that the news I have is pretty important then," Koizumi said cheerfully. "We had something very interesting happen to us at the organization today. You know Tachibana Kyoko the esper who protects your childhood friend Sasaki, well today as I was clearing up the last of the closed spaces in my sector me and my colleagues came across Tachibana Kyoko and a few of her espers entering a closed space created by Sasaki that overlapped the one Miss Suzumiya created." I took a deep breath and sighed unnaturally. Is this what Koizumi deems important? "I don't have anytime to listen to your esper problems," I said bluntly. "I have enough of my own problems mounting up at the moment." My mind instantly flickered back to the piece of paper that was at the bottom of my pocket. "This brings me to my second point," Koizumi said as ignoring the last sentence I spoke. "I have managed to identify what Miss Suzumiya desires of this new world and if you are acting like I think you are then you might be desiring it around about now, however we at the organization insist that you keep it purely human. No alien, timetraveller or esper involvement at all. I know that I don't have to mention this but no trump card either."

If I thought the events that had transpired in the past few days were the worst anything could get then I had to reconsider when Koizumi said the next few words. "You want me to have what with Suzumiya?" I asked incredulously. How dare Koizumi even dare speak those words to me. "Relax," Koizumi said calmly. "This is simply one of our theories. We think Miss Suzumiya desires a romantic relationship with you and has changed the world to suit those needs. I have spoken to Miss Nagato about this and she cannot think of a clear explanation so I am almost certain that this is what the world we live in now was made for." So, Haruhi had manipulated my feelings to make me attracted to her. As hard as I tried I couldn't muster up the anger to curse her name over the phone. My head just showed me the maid picture again.

That was all I could take. I quickly hung up on the idiotic esper boy and got into my bed. Don't be stupid Koizumi. Haruhi Suzumiya is not one to want to date. I had asked her about it last year and she said love was a form of mental illness. If that was so then why would she want to inflict mental illness on herself? In the end I decided to close my eyes and go to sleep. Tomorrow was Thursday just one day before this party of Haruhi's. After then I'm sure that the closed spaces and other things will disappear. There is no need to concern myself with esper related problems and there was certainly no need to think that Haruhi would want to go be all romantic with me. Even though I knew this was true I felt kind of rejected. Why can't stupid Haruhi be like all the normal beautiful girls and just go out with people and stuff?

When I arrived at class the next day my mindset changed completely. There Haruhi was sitting in the chair behind my desk looking out the window with her hair tied back in a single ponytail by a yellow ribbon. "What's with the ponytail?" I asked innocently as I took my usual seat in class. Haruhi looked at me nervously, "The same hairstyle gets boring when I wear it so often," she replied matter of factly. "Why don't you like it?" I knew she intended for that question to be rhetorical, of course I liked the ponytail, I loved it. This single bit of hair had managed to increase her attractiveness. "It's okay I guess," I replied looking out the window. I suddenly had the urge to do something extremely spontaneous. "Hey Haruhi," I said looking back at the girl behind me, or to be more specific at that ponytail at the back of her head. "Yeah what do you want Kyon?" she asked looking into my eyes. "Uhhh…..Ermmmm….Well…..You see……" I struggled to find the words I wanted before I spat them out in one clump. "Doyouwannagoseeamovie?"

The change in expression on Haruhi's face was instantaneous. She had gone from having a spaced out look on her face to that of a child who learned that their friend had a dark secret they could be blackmailed with. "Well Kyon," Haruhi said cheekily. "Sounds like you are asking me out on a date? Could that be so?" Yes it's so and you aren't supposed to be enjoying this. "Well since I have nothing to do tonight I suppose it couldn't hurt going out later on tonight," she said grinning even wider than normal. "Also while you are at it I suppose you could call me your girlfriend. Don't worry about the status I'm sure you won't last long." Cruel words Haruhi, very cruel words. Despite this I smiled back at her before I turned around as Okabe walked in commencing the lesson for today.

After school Haruhi grabbed my hand instead of my collar and pulled me along at a reasonable pace. We were headed for the same place we always went everyday but this time before entering the door she stopped and threw her arms around me. I barely had time to reciprocate the hug when the door opened and Haruhi jumped back in shock. A long green haired girl stepped out of the SOS brigade clubroom. She had a big grin on her face that could easily rival Haruhi's. I looked over to Haruhi and noticed that she was blushing. "Ah….Tsuruya, We weren't expecting you to come by today," Haruhi said to the girl standing in the clubroom doorway. Tsuruya looked down at the ground before looking between me and Haruhi " Ohoho I caught Kyon and Haruhi embracing. How cute," Tsuruya laughed before she walked off down the corridor. Haruhi went even redder than I had ever seen her before. "C'mon," I said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the clubroom. The normal brigade members were all there today. Koizumi was sitting in his usual seat and he had a game of chess set up to play. Upon noticing us he smiled at me weirdly. Miss Asahina was in her maid outfit humming to herself while she brewed the tea. Nagato was as always sitting by the window reading silently, however she raised her head and stared at me when I entered the room. When I caught her glance she looked back at her book.

Before long Haruhi declared that the brigade be dismissed for today. She then walked past me and pressed a small note firmly into my hand which I decided to put in my pocket and read later. Miss Asahina left the room with Haruhi after changing back into her school uniform and that's when Koizumi beckoned me back into the room. Nagato had just put her book back on the shelf and stared at Koizumi awkwardly while she walked out of the room. " I guess I should start out by saying congratulations," Koizumi said walking over to the window and glancing at the sunset. "The replication of closed spaces has stopped and those that are in existence are shrinking." I puffed my chest up slightly with pride at the sound of those words. Finally some recognition from the esperboy."But there is still a dire situation at hand. You see talking to Miss Nagato I have concluded that you will not believe anything I tell you about the current situation. Maybe I should show you instead." Koizumi added extending his hand to meet my own. "Please close your eyes." I followed his orders and waited for the uncomfortable feeling to set in. When it didn't come I opened my eyes to see Koizumi's face inches from mine. As I was about to scream his lips sealed against mine.

* * *

Heh one of the questions I wanna answer in this fanfic: Is Koizumi Gay?

Continue to review and find stupid mistakes I cant find. I swear I intend to write them properly they just get lost in the translation between my Windows 95 computer which I write them on and the Vista computer which I upload them with.

**Disclaimer time!!**

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

Next chapter title:Thursday night (How Original!)

I know it's getting rather confusing now isn't it.....I don't actually like this chapter at all. The ones I have given the most thought to are yet to be written. Another thing....Sometimes the stuff I write disappears.....WHY!!!!


	6. Thursday Night

Okay here it is the next exciting chapter in this story. It took so long to write because every time I would try to write the end I had to remember what I had previously stated about the powers and constraints of Haruhi's powers and other stuff. I'm not happy with the way this one turned out either but It's going to lead to the same ending. This story is like Mikuru Asahina's description of the future. The ending will still be the same and the pieces I add here are like extra pictures in a flip book animation. I know what the ending will be and I know it's gonna upset some of the people who read this.

Moving on to my personal rant. I felt compelled to write another chapter before exams start tomorrow. Seeing as I promised you a chapter a week and I will be flat out cramming my mind with the facts I can never remember. It's getting really hard to write this now because there are so many people saying so many good things about this story. I just wish I could appeal to the whole Haruhi fan base instead of the small group it has. With so many subscriptions and favorites I feel that there is a certain expectation of me.

I'm sorry for the stupid turn Kyon takes here. He goes from being weird to weirder and I suppose you can assume this is because he is under the influence of Haruhi. If you didn't get it earlier Haruhi influenced Kyon's feelings to make him like her.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Thursday Night.**

I pushed the body pinning me to the wall as hard as I could. He staggered backwards and I followed up by punching him in the face. He stumbled over and I breathed in as much air as possible preparing myself for the complaint I was about to voice. "WHAT THE HELL KOIZUMI!" I said angrily. He had just kissed me on the lips without warning. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" He had risen to his feet now and was rubbing the spot where I had punched him. His expression was the only thing that stopped me from trying to punch him again. Instead of the normal happy smiley Koizumi I had seen so many times before, I was now being confronted by a Koizumi that showed utter shock in his face. "I….I….I…I'm so sorry, I wasn't intending that to happen," Koizumi stuttered in a tone I had never heard him use before. His voice was pained, filled with grief and sadness. "That girl has gone to far this time. Kyon you must do something about it tonight."

My expression changed from angry to confused in a split second. What exactly was Koizumi talking about? There was only him and myself in this room and there was certainly no girl. "What are you talking about-" "Suzumiya," Koizumi interrupted. "She has gone to far this time." I stood there contemplating his words for a few seconds. Haruhi was nowhere to be seen. How exactly could Koizumi blame his sudden behavior on Haruhi? "I'm sorry, to say the least you must be feeling rather confused right now," Koizumi said smiling gleefully again despite what had just happened just under a minute ago. "Allow me to explain. We espers are able to tap into the subconscious mind of Miss Suzumiya in order to find out the location of the closed spaces. However my powers are a lot more complex. You see being chosen to join the SOS brigade by Miss Suzumiya has given me an extra ability. It is a great power to have and it has helped on several occasions," He stopped and sighed before carrying on. "This power is also a great burden at times and like today hinders me from revealing my true self to anyone. This power I have is the power to see into the deep recesses of Miss Suzumiya's subconscious mind and find out what she really desires. Sometimes it is too powerful and I begin to act out her desires subconsciously and practically as you witnessed today."

I stared speechlessly at Koizumi. For once I could understand what he was talking about. Using his esperness he could find out what Haruhi desired. Since Haruhi's desire for me was stronger now the effect It had on him would increase as well. He was bought to breaking point and because he was unable to hold it back any longer he acted on impulse and did what he wanted to do. Or more like he did what Haruhi wanted to do. "Just tell me," Koizumi said chuckling as if he was about to reveal a dark secret. "Can I kiss better than Miss Suzumiya?"

After several minutes of beating Koizumi I left the school feeling rather awkward. If Haruhi had seen that she would have gone insane. She would have jumped to the conclusion that I was cheating on her with Koizumi of all people. I shuddered at that thought and put it out of my mind instantly. I had a date with Haruhi tonight and even though she was forcing me to like her through this weird world she created, I wasn't mad. I suddenly remembered the note Haruhi handed me earlier, reaching into my pocket I fished it out and read aloud what she had written. _"Be at your house in two hours, dress smartly."_ I chuckled at the _'Dress smartly'_ line. We were only going to a simple movie but previous experience told me that Haruhi takes everything seriously.

I arrived home and ate dinner as fast as I could. Talking to Koizumi had passed a good half-hour and now there was only about ten minutes until Haruhi arrived. Despite the instruction I had received I dressed casually in a button-up shirt and jeans. I wandered into the lounge and sat on the couch. Haruhi would be arriving any moment and I didn't want my sister to answer the door. Two minutes later I was walking with Haruhi to the trainstation that would take us to the cinema. I had ignored the complaints Haruhi had about my casual dress and left the house before my sister could come and see what Haruhi was wearing. There would be no mistaking us for a dating couple now. Haruhi was wearing a red dress that revealed her shoulders and stopped just before her knees. She really wasn't kidding when she told me to dress smartly.

The movie we went to see was some romantic comedy where a guy liked his best friends girlfriend and couldn't find the courage to tell him that. I wasn't really paying attention and I'm almost certain Haruhi wasn't either. Every time our hands would meet in the popcorn bowl she would gasp and almost jump out of the seat. Not to mention the fact that when I tried the old 'Yawn and snuggle' technique with her I received an accidental punch in the face which hurt like hell. I could feel the tension even without esper powers. When the night ended I walked Haruhi home. She walked a good two feet in front of me to avoid our shoulders touching and when we arrived home she quickly kissed me on the cheek and hugged me before going inside. I felt kind of rejected when she didn't give me a proper kiss but the rejection soon faded when I turned around to see Itsuki Koizumi leaning on the bonnet of a black car parked across the road.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned the smiling jerk who straightened up upon seeing that I saw him. "Oh I'm just here to observe the results of a job well done," he replied smiling even more. "Look I'm not your organizations play toy. I did what I did because I wanted to, well because Haruhi made me want to," I said sternly. This was not going to turn into some regular occurrence where I cured Haruhi's boredom each and every day. "I understand that completely and if you would please get in I will take you home while explaining why I am here," He said motioning toward the door he had just opened. I could see two people in the front seat and one person in the back. The sight of the person in the back of the car surprised me more than the fact that Haruhi wore a dress tonight. There in the back of the black car was none other than Yuki Nagato. She sat silently reading a book using the interior light to illuminate the pages. Koizumi walked to the other side of the car and lowered himself into the seat beside Nagato before motioning for me to take the seat on the other side of her.

"What's going on?" I asked once I had safely entered the car. "Nagato why are you here?" The small girl looked up at me and then looked over to Koizumi "The data is not present around you anymore. The world reverted back to normal two hours seven minutes and thirty-three seconds ago." I stared open-mouthed at Nagato who then flipped the page on her book and started reading again. "How is that possible?" I asked loudly. "Haruhi was with me during that time and she acted the same way she did all day. Besides I still feel attracted to her." Koizumi laughed in a weird way before he raised his hand. He must have known I would question him next and didn't want me to interrupt him. "According to our sources and Miss Nagato's sources the origin of this world was not Miss Suzumiya alone. We have thoroughly researched the cause and found it to be none other than your childhood friend Sasaki."

* * *

**Disclaimer time!!**

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

Also to those who have already reviewed a big thank you. To those who are yet to review please do. I want to know what I need to improve on. And to those who have subscribed and chosen to favorite my story it is a great honor to occupy your needs while you wait for the second season.

Next chapter will be uploaded sometime before the 23rd of November. I will give myself a week as a strict deadline but considering the fact that I won't study all week the next chapter will most likely be up in a few days.

I dont know what I'm going to call the next chapter yet but I have already started writing it. Mostly Kyon/Koizumi/Nagato in the car.


	7. Extra Chapter 1:The Date

Okay this is one of the extra side chapters that I intend to write to go along with the stuff I write. These are not chapters which add anything special to the story but they do look at events such as in this one the date with Haruhi and Kyon. They dont really develop as I wanted them to but I had limited material to work with. I try to keep this faithful to the book descriptions of the characters and the only reason there is so much sexual tension between Haruhi and Kyon is because I thought she has never found a boy she liked and now she finds Kyon she doesn't know how to act.

As Sheslikeheroin11 said. I too felt the description of the date was lacking in detail but since it wasn't the most important part of the chapter I glossed over it to come back later. I hope you enjoy this and remember it isn't part of the story. Nevertheless please review this. I want to see if I did a good job as I am open to editing this whole story cause it kinda went pear shaped.

* * *

It was hard to believe the girl standing just outside my door was Haruhi Suzumiya. I had to rub my eyes and pinch myself several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming this. Standing in front of me in a red dress was the same girl who had been hunting for aliens on a daily basis ever since I met her. "Can I come in or are we ready to go now?" she asked looking at the clothes I was wearing. Crap the note said _'Dress smartly'_ and here I was wearing a button up shirt and jeans. I stuttered speechlessly for a while before finally managing to recompose myself. If my sister saw me and Haruhi together not only would she want to come but she would also have no trouble identifying the fact that me and Haruhi were going out on a date together. Yeah that's right, me and Haruhi Suzumiya are going out on a date.

"Uhh…..No I…I'm ready now," I stuttered. "I'm sorry I didn't dress in anything better than this. I didn't know you were dressing so….uhh…that dress looks good on you." My general frame of mind had been shattered by the breathtaking beauty that was Haruhi Suzumiya in a dress. Although I had seen her in more revealing clothing like the bunny costume, the dress she had worn tightly clung to her body revealing to me every curve. "Well then," she replied smiling in a big half moon grin that didn't show the usual mischief it did before. "Lets get going." I waited for her to pull me by the collar or grab my hand and run off. When she just turned around and started walking away I grabbed a jacket from the coat rack by the door and followed her up the road to the train station. We were going to be catching a train to the cinema.

"Rule number one," Haruhi declared in a loud voice when we reached the train station. "As the male on this date I expect you to pay for everything. I will accept no arguments and your attitude will decide whether you are worth keeping round for another day." Very cruel words Haruhi. I knew she was only joking even before she started laughing after I nodded helplessly. After all if she didn't really want to go out on a date with me she wouldn't have agreed and she wouldn't have changed my feelings towards her.

The train ride lasted for a total of twenty minutes and when we got off at the station I noticed Haruhi was shivering. The air around us was cold and she did not seem to have a jacket. I walked up behind her and took my jacket off, then I placed it around her. The bare skin on my hand met the skin of her shoulder causing us both to gasp and look into each others eyes deeply for a few seconds. The cinema was a further ten minute walk from the train station and grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked eagerly towards the theater. Tonight was going to be great I could just feel it.

I wasn't just here for personal reasons though. Just a couple of hours ago I had been pinned against a wall in the SOS brigade clubroom and kissed by Koizumi. He had told me that he was forced to do it because of Haruhi's inner desire to be with me and I must do something about it on our date tonight. Although I didn't like the thought of helping Koizumi out after he made several bad jokes _(The worst being could he kiss better than Haruhi)_ I didn't mind so much. Haruhi had let go of my hand and was now walking a few feet beside me. Every minute or so the gap would close between us and when she bumped into my shoulder she would jump back widening the gap again. Seeing Haruhi like this reminded me of the time I learn Miss Asahina was a time traveler. She reacted the same way as Haruhi was now, the only difference being that Miss Asahina didn't recoil all the way to the other side of the pavement.

We reached the cinema at last and Haruhi looked around the movies that were starting in the next ten minutes. There were three, a horror film in which a man with a large looking blade went around murdering his victims, an alien movie in which the earth is invaded by giant UFO's and the earths fate lies in the hands of one man. I had thought she was going to choose this one for sure but when I asked her what movie she wanted to see she pointed to the third one. A romantic comedy, This was so un-Haruhi. I bought the tickets and went over to the Place where all the stuff is sold to buy the popcorn and drinks. I didn't bring enough money to buy two buckets of popcorn and I was sure it would be more romantic like this anyway.

I didn't manage to see much of the movie thanks to Haruhi who would scream whenever our hands touched in the popcorn bowl and would slam her fist on the armrest every time the main characters would kiss. There was one scene where the main character slowly closed in on the male to kiss him. I looked to my left to see Haruhi's face slowly drawing closer, her eyes sparkling in the light the projector gave off. I bought my face closer to hers to shorten the time I would be waiting. I could feel her breathing unevenly every second as if this was something to be nervous about. She had just forced me to kiss her a few days ago on the school courts why was this time any different?

Her lips puckered and I closed my eyes preparing for the kiss when BANG! A sound onscreen made us both jump and return to our original positions in the chair. I knew I had to do something now otherwise I could risk being kissed again by that jerk Koizumi. I had seen a lot of random dating movies in my time so I knew many techniques the male would try to gain the females attention. I tried the yawn and reach round to put my hand on her shoulder move I had seen in all those random movies. I faked a deep yawn and raised my hand above my head, then I proceeded to put my hand down over my seat to rest on Haruhi's shoulder. Two things happened at the same time my hand reached its destination. 1.) Haruhi screamed and stood up in an instant and 2.) Haruhi raised a fist and punched me right in the nose. "OW!" I cried out in pain clutching my nose. "What was that for?" Haruhi sank back down into her chair and burst into tears. "I'm sorry Kyon it's just that every time a boy would try that on me they would be looking for a way to kiss me. I didn't mean to do that to you please forgive me." I extended a hand to dry the tears off her cheek but she raised her own hand and stopped mine. She sniffed several times before drying her own eyes and we went back to watching the movie.

After the movie I offered to walk Haruhi home since she said her house wasn't too far from here. She had learned from her previous mistake and walked a good two feet in front of me to avoid the risk of bumping into my shoulder. I reached the sidewalk in front of her house and she handed my jacket back. "You are kept," she said smiling mischievously again. "I think I'll keep you around as my boyfriend for a while more cause tonight was real fun." I laughed enjoying her joke, it seems she had lightened up from before and was able to grab my hand and drag me to the door of her house. This new found bravery didn't last long as when she looked into my eyes she blushed slightly and our faces drew closer yet again. This time we were going to kiss for sure, or so I thought as when fate struck again a cats loud meow disrupted us and Haruhi simply hugged me and kissed me on the cheek before going inside. There was so much tension in those last few minutes that I didn't need esperboys power to feel it.

I turned around and walked back down the pathway that lead up to Haruhi's house. She sure was acting strange lately and most of it would be blamed on me. I couldn't help but feeling slightly rejected when she bid me off with just a kiss on the cheek but in all seriousness could I really expect more? My thinking was disrupted when I saw a shadow across the road move. I nearly dropped my jacket when I saw the figure of Itsuki Koizumi leaning on the bonnet of a black car. Just what did he want?

* * *

I really don't know how the next official chapter is going to turn out. I thought so much about it last night I nearly broke my head. I will still have the next real chapter up by the 23rd at the absolute latest.

**Disclaimer time!!**

I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' franchise or any of it's characters, ideas or locations. This is all the intellectual property of Nagaru Tanigawa.

Review me please!


	8. Plot Twist

**THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!  
**And with that comes the paragraph or two where I moan about things.

I think it goes without saying that this chapter was hard to write. It's because this is where I stop using the previous works of the great Nagaru Tanigawa and try to tangent it off into a new direction. I would also like to add that the story has now taken a new direction than the one previously planned by me so it will be exciting to see how that turns out. If I had to give a reason why it took so long to write this chapter compared to the week by week or day by day release of the others I'd say that it was because I had trouble finding justification within the Haruhi Universe for some of the things I was planning to write and as someone who likes to try to keep the characters as Canon as possible.

So to all of my readers old and new. Enjoy to the fullest this chapter and don't forget to leave a few sentences or so on what you thought of it.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Plot twist**_(I couldnt think of an original title that suited my tastes so I decided to use this as the title because by definition a plot twist changes the expected outcome of the story and this chapter changed my expected outcome of it...)_

* * *

"What was that?" I asked as if I had misheard, "Sasaki is the new origin of this world? How is that possible" Koizumi nodded and smiled blankly "But that's just... Sasaki doesn't have that power... How could she have done something like that? And more importantly why?"

"My sources gave me some rather interesting proof regarding that however I'm not too sure of why it happened. Regardless it did indeed happen and your childhood friend has managed to influence the world as Miss Suzumiya did a few times before."

Koizumi's light replies really pissed me off, why couldn't he just come out and say who and were these sources were. Was it really that troublesome to include a mysterious source from higher up in the organisation into what we were doing? And where exactly was he taking me? All of these circulated in my head and I snapped

"What sources? What proof? Aren't you just using me for your own personal gain? Yes it's probably something along those lines. That date with Haruhi tonight was just a way for you espers to take care of your problems by shouldering the burden off onto me right?"

His expression didn't change in the slightest and we sat there in that unmoving care for a few seconds before shuffling movement in the seats in front of us diverted my attention.

Two familiar faces looked back at us. One of them belonged to an old man with whitening hair and a moustache. I instantly identified him as Mr. Arakawa; He was another person in the organisation. He had been on our SOS brigade Co-Ed field trips disguised as a Butler. While he really did have amazing skills as a butler and a cook that would never bring suspicion to him he was also a maniac driver who pursued kidnappers at an amazing speed. I speak from experience from when Miss Asahina was taken.

The woman next to him in the passenger's seat was yet another member of the esper organisation. Miss Mori Sonou disguised herself as a maid during the SOS brigade field trips but in times like these she would dress like a normal office lady which made me really wonder if she was one of Koizumi's superiors but she had dodged the question last time I asked her.

"Is there a problem back there?" The old butler asked Koizumi

"Oh not at all Mr Arakawa, everything is fine" He replied.

"Very well then, Arakawa. Let's get going now" Mori said before the two of them turned back in their chairs and started the car.

It was at this point Koizumi began to speak again, "I bought my proof with me tonight" he said smugly "That is the very reason why Miss Nagato is here. But the question is can you believe what she says?" You bastard.... you know that Nagato is perhaps the person I'd trust the most in the whole SOS brigade. I've even done so in the past... However nothing has been confirmed as of yet so I should ask her myself.

"Nagato is that true? Is Sasaki really causing things to happen in this world like Haruhi does?" Nagato's liquid helium eyes bore into my skull for a few seconds before she nodded slightly and only said "Yes"

But that can't be. Sasaki didn't have any powers to do that last time we met; in fact one of her group asked me to help them transplant Haruhi's power over to her so I don't get it at all.

It was at this point that the car stopped and the sound of the opening door snapped me back to reality "Miss Nagato we are at your apartment now. If you would please" Arakawa said politely. Nagato had her gaze fixed on me before she got out of the car and started walking into the apartment complex. "Well now that she is gone I can talk to you about another urgent situation" Koizumi said looking at me smiling

"What urgent situation could this be?" I asked half concerned half annoyed. If he had waited until Nagato was out of the car then it could only be an esper related problem. "You see the closed spaces Miss Suzumiya creates are now merging with other unidentified closed spaces that we believe to be created by none other than Miss Sasaki herself. Electricity flows freely in that closed space and even more disturbing is that those dreary skies have been replaced by a white radiance that almost seems like this world"

"Wait, Electricity, White radiance?" Koizumi didn't need to give me any more proof than that. Those were Sasaki's closed spaces for sure."Wait if you espers described what does fit as Sasaki's closed space then how do you know that you just didn't enter one of hers instead"

"It's because we espers from the organisation have always sensed other closed spaces but we could not enter them. Besides there was something else. Those Avatars were there wreaking havoc in an almost replication of this world."

The car stopped once more. This time in front of the familiar park that I had met so many people in before. "You can wait in the Car Mr. Arakawa this shouldn't take too long." Arakawa nodded and Koizumi got out of the car and came around to my door "Well then... Would you like to see one of those merged closed spaces?"

I couldn't get my head around how that these events were happening but if Koizumi was willing to show me that they were then I wouldn't resist. In fact I'd like to see and confirm it with my own eyes so I know that I'm not being screwed around with.

We walked into the centre of the park and sat down on a bench to wait until it was all clear to go inside on of those merged closed spaces. I glanced at my watch and saw it was a little after eleven 'O' Clock at night. I was supposed to be home about an hour ago. The two of us just sat there with only the cold wind blowing through the trees. This was the kind of place you wouldn't mind bringing a girl on a date but I felt kind of annoyed that I was sitting here with another guy. It was at that moment when Koizumi's mobile phone began to ring.

"Hello" He answered "Yes... Yes... Miss Nagato has? And you were there? Black taxi huh..... Oh I see..... The whole Brigade? Have you notified Miss Asahina? Oh I see.... Yes he's here with me now... Would you like to speak with him? Oh right... Okay then we'll be there soon..."

Wow that whole conversation was confusing... I couldn't piece it together at all... Just what exactly did Haruhi tell Koizumi about Nagato? For some unknown reason I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Koizumi didn't get to say goodbye and it seemed that Haruhi had hung up like she would always do. At least she is still acting normal.

"What was all that about?" I asked Koizumi as he flicked his hair back and put his phone back in his pocket. He was hesitant at first but then he turned to face me with an empty smile on his face.

"It seems that Miss Suzumiya was on her way to the store when she saw Miss Nagato get out of a suspicious black taxi... .. Shortly after that Miss Nagato collapsed near the entrance to her apartment and has not yet come to. This is concerning her so she wants to assemble to entire SOS brigade. Miss Asahina is on her way to Miss Nagato's apartment rather reluctantly may I add and now we too must go. I'm afraid something big is starting to happen."

Wait what? Nagato collapsed? She's not a normal person like everyone else and there's only one way that could happen and that the... Don't tell me... Kuyou Suoh.... I was about to run back to the car ahead of Koizumi when he grabbed my arm, held me back and said in a low whisper "We have company"

A bright light engulfed the park and three solid forms stepped out in unison. It was hard to identify any of them but I had a feeling I knew exactly who they were. The light died down and my suspicions were confirmed when I was bought face to face with Tachibana Kyoko, Fujiwara the sneering bastard and Kuyoh Suoh.

"Thank you for saving us the trouble of tracking him down" Kyoko said half bowing to Koizumi "But we'll be taking him from here on out. From this point onwards Kyon will be the property of Sasaki and she will reveal to him the truth of four years ago"

* * *

I just love those annoying cliffhanger chapter endings but I'm sure that this was a bit too cliche.

I'm not going to promise when the next chapter will come out because of what happened last time I did. However I would like to say that I'm looking to have the next chapter out before christmas. It goes without saying that the next chapter will be as hard if not even harder to write and keep within the reasonability of the Haruhi Universe.  
I'd really like to have this whole thing finished by the time Disappearance/Vanishment comes out though.

**Disclaimer time!!**  
I do not own the characters, locations or Ideas of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. This is all the work of the brilliant Nagaru Tanigawa.


End file.
